Eighth Doctor
Grumpy but kind hearted much like his original incarnation, the Eighth Doctor began life as a grumpy and snappish man, but he eventually mellowed out and showed his kinder and softer nature. While the Doctor was no longer a manipulator, he did occasionally slip back into the role in order to stop the Hoothi from taking over Heaven, and when he tricked the Friers Of Panglossion into separating their minds from their bodies. The Doctor initially traveled with his predecessor's final traveling companion, Katie Tollinger. However after sacrificing Jan on Heaven Katie decided to leave at the next place they landed and the Doctor was joined by Professor Bernice Summerfield, an archaeologist from the 26th Century. After Katie was killed in the Sol Transit System he traveled with just Bernice and Henrick. After a number of adventures, the Doctor was reunited with his granddaughter Susan Campbell who joined the TARDIS team on their travels. After visiting Gallifrey The Doctor took Susan back to Earth. After several more adventures, one of which had the Doctor fulfill his destiny of becoming Merlin, the Doctor was captured and brainwashed by the Daleks and turned Bernice and Henrick into Daleks. After this the Doctor was left feeling guilt ridden. After some time alone, The Doctor befriended Dr Grace Holloway a cardiologist from 1995 San Francisco who became his companion. The Doctor was finally forced to regenerate into his next incarnation on Karn by The Master and The Sisterhood after feeling great guilt at seeing Henrick's dead body. Biography Post-Regeneration While working with UNIT to stop a group of animal rights activists at Margrave University, the Seventh Doctor's tea was poisoned with Iron by Sergent Henrick Benjamin. The Doctor eventually succumbed to the poison and the day after defeating the Numlock he died in Katie's arms while asking. “Doctor... Doctor Who?” He then regenerated into his eighth incarnation. (TV: Blood And Iron); (TV: Night Thoughts) After regenerating the Doctor explained the concept to Henrick and Katie before recalling the TARDIS. After getting inside the Doctor took off and spent some time getting used to his new body. Eventually an unknown force took control of the TARDIS, forcing it to land outside a remote Scottish mansion in 2006. Taking Katie into the mansion after she fell into a lake, the trio witnessed a series of deaths amongst the academics that were living there and discovered that they were experimenting with time, with a device they called the Bartholomew Transactor, so they could send a message back in time to their past selves about misdiagnosing a deceased girl known as Eddie O'Neil. However the interference with the timeline caused Eddie to transform into a zombie-like state of limbo, the Doctor realised that the misdiagnosis had never been genuine and that the whole series of events were part of a cruel time experiment conducted by Major Dickens, who intended to correct the academics' mistake. The Doctor traveled back in time to undo the damage, but found himself unable to kill the child, allowing the zombie Eddie to come into existence. Returning to the present, the Doctor discovered that all the academics were now deceased, and theorising that the Zombie-Eddie was responsible for the deaths, keeping herself “Alive” through her own use of the Transactor. He, Katie and Henrick departed. (TV: Night Thoughts) Travels with Katie and Henrick The Doctor, Katie and Henrick while tracing an alien signal arrived in Muggion House in 1915. While there The Doctor found that the weapons trainees were using contained electrical powers, the trio eventually discovered that the Warden was using alien technology from a crashed ship underneath the house and selling them to the Germans so that they could win the war while they stopped working for the soldiers In the trenches. The Doctor defeated the Warden after contacting the aliens and allowing them to take the weaponry back, after this he, Katie and Henrick left. (TV: Glory School) The Doctor was prompted by Katie into investigating the mystery of the Seven Planets which had vanished. Arriving on the worst of the seven the Doctor and Katie were suddenly transported into another world. The Doctor eventually discovered that Kopyion, a general who had fought in the war against the Great Vampires was attempting to unleash the Yssgaroth's back into the main universe. The Doctor managed to defeat him and found that he was responsible for the destruction of the seven worlds. (TV: The Hostage) After learning of recent strange dreams Henrick had been having, the Doctor unintentionally arrived at his ancestral home, the House Of Lungbarrow. There the Doctor was arrested and accused of murdering his cousins, Quences and Arkhew. The Doctor, determined to clear his name, began investigating and discovered that his cousin Clospin was the true killer. He also learned of his connection to The Other but rejected his inheritance. The Doctor, Katie and Henrick escaped the house just as it collapsed. (TV: Lungbarrow) While traveling in the TARDIS, the Doctor picked up a spaceship heading through London. However when they landed the Doctor, Katie and Henrick found themselves in Newcastle in 2002. The Doctor and Katie went to figure out what was happening. (TV: A House Of Cards) The next evening the Doctor, unable to figure out what had actually happened, returned to the TARDIS to find Henrick running up to them. The Doctor was left baffled when Henrick wouldn't say where he'd been or why they had to leave, but the Doctor agreed and the trio departed. (TV: 16th February 2002) Contemplating a solitary retirement, The Doctor visited Crook Marshall in 1965, where he, Katie and Henrick were forced to prevent the reawakening of an ancient sentience that fed on nostalgia which had been trapped under the Earth since its formation. The Doctor tricked it into feeding on a supernova, trapping it in a black hole. (TV: Nightshade) Losing Katie Following the funeral of Katie's friend Julian Milton, the Doctor brought the TARDIS to 2570 Heaven where the trio became friends with a group known as the Travelers. The Doctor helped Professor Bernice 'Benny' Summerfield open the way to Heavenite observatory, and disiphered writing they found and discovered a plot by the Hoothi to use Heaven to create an army of the dead. Entering puterspace, the Doctor was attacked by the Vacume Church working in league with the Hoothi, and was forced to relive the death of his third incarnation, until he was saved by a psychic traveler named Christopher. Realising the dangers the falling Hoothi fibres would cause, the Doctor ordered Benny to quickly unearth the observatory which could detect otherwise invisible Hoothi spheres. Knowing that the Pyrokinetic traveler Jan Rydd, whom Katie had fallen in love with, had been infected by a fibre, The Doctor ordered him to travel to the Sphere. After using brother Phaedrus of the Vacume Church to summon the Sphere to Puterspace, the Doctor used Christopher to send a message to Jan, telling him to ignite the Sphere, killing himself in the process. Even though Heaven was now safe the Doctor destroyed Katie's trust in him and was told by her that she would leave the TARDIS at the next place they arrived. The Doctor then offered Bernice the chance to travel which she accepted. (TV: Love And War) The Doctor took Katie, Bernice and Henrick to London in 2109 to see the Sol Transit system. When they arrived, the TARDIS became trapped in a wall and Bernice was left stranded on Pluto. While trying to reach Pluto, the Doctor, Katie and Henrick met Kadiatu Lethbridge-Stewart, a descendant Of Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart and were forced to deal with an evil entity. 'Fred', as the Doctor called it, was trying to break through to their dimension. During the journey there was a malfunction in the train which caused an explosion. While the Doctor managed to escape he and Henrick were horrified to discover that Katie had been killed. In the end the Doctor defeated Fred and rescued Bernice. He, Bernice and Henrick then departed, but not before the Doctor ordered a machine known as F.L.O.R.A.N.C.E. to erase all data on his visits to Earth. (TV: Transit) Travels with Bernice and Henrick In search of a Fortean Flicker somehow connected with the legend of Sakkrat and the Highest Science, the Doctor, Henrick and Benny arrived on the planet Hogsumm and, encountering a troop of Chelonians who had been transported to the planet by the Flicker, were seperated. Whilst Benny discovered a ruined Citadel, the Doctor and Henrick realised that a group of humans had also been drawn to the planet by the flicker and witnessed the arrival of Sheldukehr, an infamous criminal in search of the Highest Science alongside a genetically engineered intellect known as the Cell. Taken hostage, the Doctor was forced to reveal his own knowledge of the Science, leading Sheldukeher to the Citadel where they discovered Benny. Managing to enter the inner-sanctum, they discovered that the entire planet had been a trap for Sheldukehr who had stolen the Cell originally known as Project FFXQ84 from its creators, who were desperate to regain it. Giving the Cell the death it desperately desired, the Doctor, Henrick and Bernice managed to escape just in time to save the humans from being slaughtered by the Chelonians by freezing them both in a slow time bubble. (TV: The Highest Science) The Doctor began tracking an alien signal and tracked it to London in 1941. The Doctor, Benny and Henrick befriended Cody Mcbride who'd seen the Sphere crash land. After investigating the Peddler Institute, the trio discovered that the Cybermen had arrived on Earth from the 30th Century and, with the aid of Wal, were attempting to convert everyone into Cybermen. The Doctor and Benny eventually found their way to the Cybermen's base of operations and rescued a captured Henrick. George Limb ended up using one of the Cybermen's time machines to escape into the future. After escaping in the TARDIS and saying goodbye to Cody, the Doctor lost control of the TARDIS which took off without Benny and Henrick. (TV: Illegal Alien) The Doctor attempted to retake control of the TARDIS but it was no use as the ship's psyche began to rebel against him. Deciding to make contact with the psyche power that controlled the ship, the Doctor journeyed through the ship towards its centre. The psyche began to try and kill the Doctor by setting various traps and forcing him to face illusions of some of his enemies and deceased companions which almost drove the Doctor mad. Eventually he made contact with the psyche and after a battle of wills the Doctor managed to make peace with it, regaining control of the TARDIS. (TV: The Enemy Within) While attempting to get back to Benny and Henrick, the TARDIS was knocked off course and the Doctor found himself on Earth in 1993 where he found the Imperial and Renegade Daleks had made London their battleground in their civil war. The Doctor teamed up with a small resistance group who were trying to get rid of both Daleks, the Doctor soon discovered that the Imperial Daleks wanted to end the war and to live in peace. The Doctor soon rescued Benny and Henrick from the Renegade Daleks After they’d traveled back in time to 1941 With help from Davros who had teamed up with them. The trio were then forced to flee as the Imperial Daleks, Renegade Daleks And resistance group battled it out which ended with both Dalek factions wiping each other out. (TV: Conquest Of The Daleks) The Doctor, Benny and Henrick next arrived in England 1993 where the Doctor was reunited with his old traveling companion Victoria Waterfield who had been campaigning against a nuclear Power Plant alongside her friends who had went missing. After investigating the Doctor discovered that Dominic, an employee at the power plant had been contacted by the terrible Zodin to destroy Earth. The Doctor with help from Victoria, Benny and Henrick managed to defeat him. (TV: Meltdown) The Doctor, Benny and Henrick stayed for a time in the Quadrant, this was part of a Narcotics investigation. The Doctor was concerned as to why people were dying after taking a Drug know as SMILE. He became worried when the narcotic was near a child with a Glamour, Gabriel Taylor. They discovered an N-Form bent on wiping out every human being who could potentially produce offspring featuring the traits of a vampire. He worked out that the person was Gabriel and when his twin Steven Jericho was absorbed by him the N-Form was activated. He thought that Dr James Greco was abusing his power, after departing with Benny and Henrick, the Doctor began tracking a large amount of chronal energy and began following it. (TV: Damaged Goods) The Doctor, Benny and Henrick arrived on Earth in 2136 only to find that most of humanity had been wiped out by a creature made entirely of Chronol Energy. The Doctor, Benny and Henrick joined a resistance group known as the Eco-Troops which Benny soon took charge of, during this time the Doctor summoned Romana, Leela, Andred, Ace, K-9 MKI And II To help in the fight against the Creature. The Doctor eventually came up with a plan to send the creature through the Time Vortex and back to the Big Bang which would destroy it. However when attempting to lure the Creature towards the Vortex, The Doctor was attacked and killed. As he began to die, the Doctor projected part of his mind into Henrick with his memories and the knowledge of the Creature. However the Time Lords sent Henrick back into the past erasing his own memories and changing history so that he never met the Doctor. The Doctor ended up stranded on a planet where Time Lords went to die, eventually he reunited with Henrick and after explaining the situation restored Henrick's memories and removed his own memories with the help of his Third, Fourth And Seventh incarnation. The Doctor alongside his Fourth And Seventh selves faded from existence but were later restored along with his other incarnations when the proper timeline was restored. (TV: The Dark Dimension) After saying goodbye to his Fourth, Fifth and Sixth incarnations, The Doctor told Benny and Henrick to wait in the TARDIS, while saying goodbye to his Seventh incarnation. However, to his horror, the Sixth Doctor accidentally took his TARDIS, and Henrick and Benny with him. Using his Sixth incarnation's TARDIS, the Doctor managed to track them down to a museum in the 50th century. He was then teleported back on to his TARDIS and reunited with Benny and Henrick. (TV: The Suicide Expedition) Reuniting with Susan While In The TARDIS, The Doctor picked up an alien signal that led him, Benny and Henrick to London, 2194. After arriving the Doctor was reunited with his Grandaughter Susan Campbell. The Doctor soon learned that an army of robot Knights led by the Knight Captain were heading for Earth and would arrive by nightfall. Once they arrived the Doctor learned that the Knight army planned to overthrow Queen Mary III who as it turned out had created the robots to protect the public, however soon after she privatised them to only protect the Royal family which led to some of the robots rebelling and leaving Earth. The Doctor eventually challenged the Knight Captain to a sword fight which he won. He and Susan then managed to persuade the army to make peace with the obedient Knight robots, while also convincing Queen Mary II to make the Knights available to the public. Before departing Susan told the Doctor that she wanted to travel with him again for a while to which the Doctor happily accepted. (TV: Knight Falls) The Doctor for Susan's first trip back in the TARDIS took her, Benny and Henrick to an English village in 1918, while there they discovered that the Villagers were living in fear and claiming that the dead had been rising from their graves, the Doctor at first was sceptical but soon realised it was true after being attacked by one. The Doctor eventually discovered that the Zombies had stolen a Fossil and were using it in a ritual to resurrect a Silurian God. After the Silurian God was resurrected the Doctor learned that the Zombies were in fact a race of body snatchers who had supposedly been wiped out millions of years ago and worshiped this God. The Silurian God attempted to use an army of body snatchers to wipe out the humans, The Doctor attempted to make peace but this failed as the humans killed the body snatchers, and the Silurian God decayed and eventually died. After saying their goodbyes, The Doctor, Benny, Henrick and Susan then departed. (TV: The Avatar) After learning of a house that Susan had lived in that was seemingly haunted, the Doctor took her, Benny and Henrick to this house in 1994 so that Susan could confront her fears. After befriending Ellie, a young girl with psychic powers and after some investigating they discovered a ship underneath the house and that Professor Markinson And Dr Phillphot were planning on using Ellie to summon an evil entity using her psychic powers which they succeeded in. After the Entity possessed Ellie, Susan with help from the Doctor used her own psychic powers to draw the entity out, after which Susan and Ellie used their powers to trap it in another dimension. The Doctor later Explained to his companions that the noises that Susan had heard was The Entity tormenting Susan from the Dimension it was trapped in. (TV: The House Of Terror) After leaving the House Of Terror, The Doctor agreed to take Susan to Gallifrey so that she could see what it was now like. When they arrived, the Doctor and Susan were arrested and soon discovered that Gallifrey had been taken over by an insane Time Lord named Gregori who had won in an election apparently rigged by the Doctor. After he and Susan escaped, the Doctor confronted Gregori who captured him and kept him prisoner in a Time Scoop. Eventually after Susan cleared the Doctor's name, Gregori revealed that the Master had been helping him. After The Doctor was freed, he helped the resistance, led by Romana and Leela arrest Gregori while The Master managed to escape. However due to a Gallifreyan law stating they had to wait for another election, they were forced to leave Gregori In power. After this Susan asked the Doctor to take her back to Earth and he did so, and promised that they would meet again before parting ways. (TV: The Prisoner Of Time) Struggling With Time Distortions When the TARDIS fell out of the Time Vortex, The Doctor Benny and Henrick found themselves in a parallel universe in the early 10th Century. The Doctor was soon captured by armed Guards and accused of being a Wizard, he was then sentenced to death and placed on the stake by Morgaine but managed to escape. After escaping the Doctor realised that it was time to fulfil his destiny and become Merlin. The Doctor, Benny and Henrick eventually gained the trust of King Arthur and Ancilin and aided them in defeating Morgaine who attempted to unleash the Destroyer on Camelot. The Doctor finnaly managed to banish Morgaine, The Destroyer and her army into the Netherworld before escaping in the TARDIS with Benny and Henrick. (TV: The Legend Of Merlin) While in the TARDIS, The Doctor was contacted by his Tenth incarnation to come to Gallifrey, once he arrived the Doctor met his Fourth, Fifth, Sixth, Seventh And Ninth incarnations And was informed about the time distortions by the Keeper And was given a device that would help him find the time distortion. The Doctor, Benny and Henrick arrived in Newcastle in 2003 and were shocked to find people from different time periods roaming around. After being attacked by a Neanderthal The trio met up with UNIT and were taken to see Leftover where they were reunited with Katie Tollinger. The Doctor learned that people from different points in history had been appearing over the past few weeks and causing chaos. The Doctor with help from Katie built a device that would allow them to send the displaced people back to their own times. The Doctor after some difficulties managed to send everyone back to their own times with the final one being a Medieval Knight Who The Doctor had a sword fight with. He then used the device to stop the Time distortion for good and he, Benny and Henrick were sent back to the hanger on Gallifrey. The Doctor alongside, Benny, Henrick and his previous incarnations and companions all opposed the idea of making the Eleventh Doctor Lord President Of Gallifrey. However the three were sent back into their own and TARDIS and to their own time with their memories erased. (MOVIE: Doctor Who (2003) Final Adventures with Bernice and Henrick The Doctor decided to take Benny and Henrick to the planet Olleril to witness the annual Tragedy Day, however after arriving the trio found shadowy soldiers attempting attempting to assassinate someone and strange creatures found in the water. As they tried to leave, the Doctor and Benny were arrested and taken into the custody of the Police. Eventually the Doctor and Benny escaped and made their way to an unknown island. There they discovered that the planet was being ruled by a boy genius named Chrispon who had hidden away in his submarine and ruled under the guise of the Supreme one. The Doctor was able to defeat him by tricking the Friers Of Panglossian into separating their minds from their bodies and causing their slaves to destroy their bodies. After this, the Doctor, Benny and Henrick escaped. (TV: Tragedy Day) The Doctor was persuing the Master criminal Nic Reece, when he found himself back on Peladon. While investigating the theft of Ancient Relics and attempting to clear the Ice Warriors Of committing the crime, The Doctor was soon arrested and framed for the crime. The Doctor eventually cleared his name and discovered that an evil intelligencue known as the Diadem had influenced an expedition group to unleash it, where it possessed the body of Siabohn Sadler. Before eventually dying. After this, the Doctor Benny and Henrick made their goodbyes before leaving in the TARDIS. (TV: Legacy) Responding to a distress signal, the Doctor, Benny and Henrick arrived on the planet Stogrohn-9. When exploring an abandoned facilit, the Doctor became separated and was ambushed before being brainwashed and placed in suspended animation. The Doctor was later found and woken up by the Imperial Daleks Who were invading the planet. The Doctor now under their control worked with the Daleks and aided them in capturing the resistance group. He then took Benny and Henrick into the Dalek processing chamber and began turning them into Daleks. Eventually the rebels were able to escape and broke the hold the Daleks had on the Doctor, after this the Doctor discovered that Davros had orchestrated every event and was informed of what had happened to Benny and Henrick. The Doctor used a virus to destroy the Daleks, but managed to save Henrick in his mutant form. He then left with Henrick, now feeling guilt ridden. (TV: Hatred Of The Daleks) Time Alone The Doctor finally decided to go and collect Melanie Bush from Sabalom Glitz. After reuniting with her the Doctor discovered that the team known as Leftover were in danger. The Doctor sent Mel to Newcastle in order to warn the Leftover team while he landed in Los Angeles and awaited their arrival. After reuniting with Katie, Jo, Sarah Jane and Liz, the Doctor helped investigate who was trying to kill them, soon discovering it was Caleb Jones who wanted to kill them in revenge for destroying his Grandfather's church which had been harbouring Weeping Angels. The Doctor helped Leftover save Mel from Caleb and attempted to reason with him, but this failed. After saying goodbye the Doctor learned from Mel that she wished to stay with Leftover and after having his memories wiped, he departed. (TV: Voyage To A New World) Nearing The End And Meeting Grace Whilst the Doctor searching the library for any texts that would help him restore Henrick back to his human form, the mutant entered the inner workings of the TARDIS and forced it to land in San Francisco on New Years Eve 1995. The mutant then escaped and the Doctor gave chase but was unable to find it. Eventually he learned that Henrick had been taken to Walker General Hospital but had died. Determined to know where Henrick's body was, the Doctor began following Cardiologist Dr Grace Holloway, but she fled every time he approached, thinking he was stalking her. The Doctor went to visit her but was attacked and tied up by Grace who believed him to be an escaped patient from Psychiatric. Eventually gaining her trust, the Doctor and Grace discovered that the new Hospital Manager named Dr Starmae was in fact the Master who had used the hospital's resources to built a device that would drain all the life energy from everyone and into him, so that he could restore his now decaying body. The Doctor, with help from Grace, eventually destroyed the machine but was unable to stop The Master from escaping with Henrick's body. The Doctor was then about to leave when suddenly Grace asked him if she could join him in his travels. Despite his initial reluctance, given the fates of Katie, Bernice and Henrick, the Doctor nevertheless accepted and they departed. (TV: Trouble In San Francisco) Death The Doctor and Grace were drinking Tea in the TARDIS when they heard a distress call from a spaceship crashing into Karn. Answering the call, the Doctor found that there was no way to deflect the ship or save it with a tractor beam, forcing himself and Grace to board the ship to manually retrieve the sole survivor detected. The Doctor tried to save the last remaining crewman Cass, but she sealed herself away inside the ship by deadlocking the door when she saw the TARDIS, choosing to die in the belief that the Doctor and Grace were the ones who sabataged the ship. The Doctor having no other choice, fled back into the TARDIS with Grace just as the ship hit the surface of Karn and erupted into flames. When the Doctor and Grace came to, he and Grace left the TARDIS and found themselves in the Sisterhood's temple, while there Ohilia Informed him that some great power had arrived on Karn and was attempting to destroy them. The Doctor and Grace set out to find this great evil, however along the way the Doctor was faced with dangerous obstacles that almost killed Grace, eventually the Doctor discovered that there was no great evil and realised that the Sisterhood had lied. after arriving back at the Temple, the Doctor and Grace discovered that the Master had allied himself with the Sisterhood in an attempt to break the Doctor by orchestrating all of the events. The Sisterhood then laid out the lifeless body of Henrick, which began to kill the Doctor who attempted to fight against the Master. After getting the upper hand, the Doctor almost killed the Master, but stopped himself upon realising that the Sisterhood were right. The Doctor collapsed to the ground as guilt consumed him and he learned that the Master had escaped. The Doctor paid tribute to his most recent companions before assuring Grace tat it would be alright. The Doctor then finnaly regenerated into his next incarnation. (TV: The Last Night) Personality The Eighth Doctor harkened back to his original incarnation, he often acted grumpy at times and was prone to snapping at people who annoyed him. He also had an acid tongue, regularly making sarcastic remarks to both friends and foes alike. However, he also proved to be very caring of his companions, and is haunted by their respective demises, constantly blaming himself for putting them in harm's way. Out of all the Doctors, he was arguably the most capable of flying the TARDIS, and usually managed to land where he wanted to go. After making contact with the ship's pysche (TV: The Enemy Within), the Doctor was able to fully control his destination, with rare exceptions. (TV: Conquest Of The Daleks, The Last Night) Physical Appearance After regenerating, The Doctor appeared as a tall middle aged man in his forties, but appeared older than his previous incarnation. (TV: Night Thoughts) He was the most rotund of his incarnations and while this effected his ability to run away from incoming threats, he was still able to hold his own in a sword fight. (TV: Knight Falls); (MOVIE: Doctor Who (2003) Hair and Grooming After regenerating, The Doctor had short grey-white hair. While trapped in the TARDIS he began growing a beard, (TV: The Enemy Within) which was due to his ongoing grief over Katie Tollinger's death. (TV: Transit) After reuniting with Bernice and Henrick the Doctor allowed his beard to continue growing until his regeneration. (TV: Conquest Of The Daleks); TV: The Last Night) Clothing After looking through the TARDIS wardrobe, The Eighth Doctor settled on a red suit with a white shirt, a paisley red waistcoat, an orange paisley necktie and black shoes. (TV: Night Thoughts) The Doctor would also wear variants of his necktie, vary between his waistcoat and a pullover, and would often not wear his jacket. (TV: Night Thoughts, Glory School, Lungbarrow, Ilegal Alien, The Enemy Within, Conquest Of The Daleks, Damaged Goods, The House Of Terror, Trouble In San Francisco. (MOVIE: Doctor Who (2003) Due to the iron poison causing him to have poorer eye-sight, the Doctor chose to wear glasses, the only Doctor to do so, choosing frames in the style of those from the 1980s and 90s. (TV: Night Thoughts) Other Information To be added. Behind the Scenes To be added. List of Appearances Doctor Who Season 27 * Blood and Iron Season 28 * Night Thoughts * Glory School * The Hostage * Lungbarrow Season 29 * Nightshade * Love and War * Transit * The Highest Science * Illegal Alien Season 30 * The Enemy Within * Conquest of the Daleks * Meltdown * Damaged Goods * The Dark Dimension Season 31 * The Suicide Expedition * Knight Falls * The Avatar * The House of Terror * The Prisoner of Time Season 32 * Tragedy Day * Legacy * Hatred of the Daleks * Trouble in San Francisco * The Last Night Season 39 * The Name's Shakespeare, William Shakespeare Season 40 * The Legend of Merlin Leftover Series 2 * Sweet Dreams Season 4 * Voyage to the New World Movies * Doctor Who (2003) Category:Incarnations of The Doctor Category:Time Lords Category:Characters